The Double Seal
by vyoung fanatic
Summary: After coming back from training with Jiraiya, Naruto goes to prove to everyone he is powerfull without the demon's power and has Jiraiya put a second seal to help him with this wish. Can this second seal really contain the legandary demon fox's powers?
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I?_ Naruto looked around only to see black, he wondered if his eyes were closed or open. _For once I really wish Jiraiya was here, as hard as it is to say that. _Naruto wondered what was going on, hopelessly confused.

"Hello!" Naruto screamed as loud as his mouth would let him. "Whoa." Naruto saw a dark figure move and before he could focus in on the figure it was in front of him.

"If it isn't Naruto, for once I finally get to see the demon boy face to face, this is exciting." The figure spoke softly but firm letting Naruto know this was not a joke.

"Who the fuck are you, you better tell me know before I beat your ass!" Naruto started to move in a fighting stance.

"Names aren't important, but let's just say I have always been a big fan of yours, hahahaha." The laugh sent a spine down Naruto's back, the figure moved into light just enough for Naruto to see the man.

"Akutski." Naruto almost said in a whisper. The man stood at roughly around 6'2 and the red clouds were all Naruto could see in the darkness. The man was dressed slightly different though, not just a black cape, Naruto couldn't but his mind on it though.

"Mark my words boy, I will kill you." The Akutski man vanished.

"Ugh" Naruto slowly rose in an up position. "Damn it was just a weird dream I guess." Naruto started to get out of bed when he stopped and realized something. "I'M GOING BACK TODAY WOOOOOOO!" Naruto just remembered today is the day he goes back to Konoha.

"Naruto, you still haven't matured a day at heart have you?" Jiraiya asked calmly looking around in the little hotel room. "C'mon let's get going I want this day to be over with already." Jiraiya quickly moved out of the room to let Naruto get changed. Not even 5 seconds after Jiraiya closed the door he heard the door open. _Such energy when he wants to use it. _Jiraiya thought to himself and chuckled because he was the same exact way 40 years back.

"Well let's move Jiraiya I want to see everyone again." Naruto said this with a slight smirk.

He just wants to show everyone his new strength otherwise he'd be just as slow as me going back. Jiraiya looked at the sky and didn't notice a cloud in what seemed like 1,000 miles. "Well then let's go Naruto I wouldn't want you to be late." Jiraiya started to walk towards Konoha when Naruto ran and caught up with him, then he changed back to Jiraiya's pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around noon time the reached the great gate of Konoha. Two guards sat there puzzled in the sight they saw, a boy and an older man just sat there looking at the gate like they have never seen it before. "Can we help you?" One of the guards asked nervously. Naruto saw there look and smiled. _I must look a lot scarier if these guys are getting this nervous._ In truth Naruto didn't look quite intimidating but he didn't look like the little boy he was either. He had grown to about 6'0 even and weighed around 185 pounds now, his jumpsuit was not a black with red trimmings around it. He kept his forehead protecter still on his head though and still kept the same ninja tools he had when he was little.

"No, no we'll be heading in now sorry to worry you." Jiraiya stated this and him and Naruto slowly walked into the village of hidden leaf. "Naruto you probably want to visit all of your friends so I will go speak to Tsunade about your uhhh, progress." Jiraiya waited for Naruto to reply and he did.

"You think she's still alive? She's so old." Naruto smiled at the comment he made because he knew Jiraiya would too, spending 3 years with this man he knew what he hated what jokes he loved hobbies, it is almost as if Jiraiya was Naruto's foster father.

"Ha I don't know maybe she isn't." Jiraiya chuckled and walked away.

_Pervert is probably going to find young girls again_. Naruto also realized Jiraiya's love for girls was worse than he thought it was while spending the time with him. _Actually I want to see Tsunade first as well maybe I can sneak up on them, just to show how much better I really am._ Naruto quickly uttered the words "Transformation jutsu." He then changed quickly into what looked like an average everyday 40-year-old man, but really was a hyper 15-year-old teenager.

"Knock, knock." Jiraiya waited patiently for Tsunade's response.

"Come in, now who would be visiting me at such a, whoa, Jiraiya, I totally forgot today is the day you and Naruto come back, how are you?" Tsunade seemed to relax a little more when she realized it was he and not somebody with a problem. Nice to see a familiar face who just comes to chat not to give me a mission.

"Looks like you have had your hands full, the village seems to be almost repaired, and you look tired as ever." Jiraiya walked towards Tsunade and gave her a more serious look. "We have to talk about Naruto, now." Jiraiya whispered this so no one would eavesdrop in on them. Tsunade nodded her head and made Shizune leave the room and close the door behind her, Tsunade made a hand gesture to show Jiraiya to continue.

"I gave Naruto another seal for his fox, similar to Orochimaru's five prong seal but this one doesn't mess with Naruto's and the fox's chakra. Now before you strike me I want to explain, Naruto made me do it, he wanted it to be only his power not the fox's this was his decision and we can't change that, it's his body and in a lot of ways his fox, it's only his chakra thought not even a drop of the fox's chakra is in Naruto's chakra network." Jiraiya took a deep breath. He was waiting for Tsunade to blow a fuse but if anything she looked more relaxed.

"Is this seal fool proof?" The response came what seemed like an eternity from Tsunade.

"99 fool proof." Jiraiya added with a smile.

"Let me ask you something then, did you try to stop him?" Tsunade started to get a more serious look on her face.

"Of course I told him that he has the power he mine as well use it, I gave him a metaphor actually, and I told him it's like having the world's biggest penis and not getting laid." Jiraiya spit the last part out to fast and he knew what was going to happen next. Tsunade's eyes started to glow red and she rose up and cocked back her right arm and went to swing when something stopped her hand and the bang created a gigantic cloud of smoke. _How dare you stop my punch Jiraiya you over eager son of a bitch._ When the smoke cleared she gasped. _Impossible, Naruto?_ Naruto smiled as his hand had her fist in it.

"Granny it's not nice to punch Jiraiya, he already has no brain cells, you don't want to lower him of his little intelligence he has now do you?" Naruto let go of her hand and looked at Jiraiya who was in the fetile position in the corner.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Tsunade asked with amazement.

"Well I know you use your chakra and form it around your fist to attack so I learned how to use it as a defense, my chakra control is much, much better than what it was. Jiraiya knows what I sucked at and we worked at that first. Surprisingly he is a great teacher when he isn't hitting on girls." Naruto took a step back and Jiraiya rose from the ground. "Granny I noticed how they put your picture on the mountain, very nice." Tsunade turned around to look at it for the 6th time that day already and she herd a poof and wondered why Naruto was so hasty to leave.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed and steam started to form through her ears. Jiraiya quickly walked over to the window to see the rock face and could just laugh. There was Tsunade's face with a mustache and an unibrow drawn onto it with letters on the forehead that read: Don't let the looks fool you I'm ancient! Jiraiya held his laughter in though he knew he would congratulate Naruto on his work later. Naruto, you defiantly make me laugh. Jiraiya walked out the door while Shizune rushed in to see what was going on. _It's going to be a long day for that boy._ Jiraiya shook his head and smiled because in all truth it was good to be back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God damn granny, it was only a joke, now i have to wash her face. I really just want to spit on it, nice welcome back you old hag._ Naruto slammed the sponge into the water in anger. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at the oncoming one and they both conected and fell, Naruto quickly kicked the bucket out of the way and go into his fighting stance.

"Naruto, i was just going to show you a spot where you missed, didn't know you wanted to fight." Shikamaru appeared out of the building he threw the ninja knife from. "You know everyone is wondering where you are, they saw Jiraiya and i have to say what you did is pretty funny." Shikamaru chuckled, and rested his hands on his hip. "You never learn do you?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru still looked almost the same, the only difference Naruto really noticed was that he got a little taller and seemed to put on more muscle,but other than that nothing much changed from Naruto's eyes.

"I guess not, you know they say old habits die hard but i really don't buy into that crap." Naruto laughed.

"Well unfortunately i didn't come just to say hi, Tsunade requests your presence at once." Shikamaru's face turned into a more serious look, even though his face never shows much emotion anyways.Naruto quickly moved to Tsunade's office to see not just her but Jiraiya as well.

"Naruto, I don't know if Jiraiya informed you of the situation but i will anyways, right before you left for training we found word that your mother is alive." Tsunade waited for the young man's response before continuing on, he didn't give her any so she continued. "She was reportedly last seen in the hidden village of stone, now that was almost 3 years ago so i don't know if she moved or not and i wanted you to find her, even though i shouldn't have waited i did. Even thought you come here and draw on my face." Tsunade still was angry about it but she knew deep down he was a good kid.

"Why do you have to go after her, you said you should have sent other people is she a criminal?"Naruto replied very fast wanting answers, he was still in shock and wanted to know what exactly was going on.

"Naruto." Jiraiya spoke this time and took a step closer to him. "Your mother wasn't here because she helped Orochimaru escape, she didn't technically help him as he controlled her mind, your mother was one of the fastest ninja's ever, and she knew her way around Konoha like the back of her hand. Unfortunately she took it upon herself and left Konoha on her free will."

"Then how was i born here?" Naruto interrupted Jiraiya, and after doing it he noticed how Jiraiya just took a breath, and Naruto quickly nodded for the great ninja to proceed.

"As i was saying, she heard of the kyuubi attacking the village so she came back, and at first all the villagers and ninja's scoulded her and told her she was useless because she was pregnant, and how could they trust someone who left the village in the dust. She gave birth to you not even two days after she arrived back here and well, as you know the 4th sealed the kyuubi inside you. After the event ended she took off into the night and we haven't seen her since." Jiraiya stopped and waited because he knew this was going to hurt Naruto.

"So, she, left me?" Naruto could feel his eyes start to water, he tried to stop them but he couldn't. "I want this mission, i want to see face to face the bitch that left me to die." Naruto could feel the anger and sadness that feel upon him and his blood started to boil. He started to feel a pain in his stomach where the seal was.

_NO! The fox, Naruto's emotions are aflot, shit this is very very very bad. _Tsunade started to worry and she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Jiraiya smiling at her. _Why is this idiot smiling this is bad! _She looked over at Naruto who was fine now.

"See Tsunade, usually Naruto would have, you know, what you didn't have faith in my seal?"Jiraiya chuckled because he only saw that face on Tsuande once before and that is when they were fighting Orochimaru and she saw Naruto perfom a rasengun.

"Granny i want to leave as soon as i can, where's my team?" Naruto was now impatient and both Jiraiya and Tsunade could see it.

"You will meet up with them here in my office tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning don't be late." Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. _If it wasn't for that seal who know's what could have happened. _Naruto grumbled, he didn't want to wait untill tomorrow but he knew he had no other choice.

_Tomorrow, i go to find the one who left me, the one i thought never exsisted. _Naruto quickly ran back to the nearest hotel, he didn't want to see anyone else. He closed his eyes and tryed to sleep, but he couldnt't shake the feelings he had. _So many quesitons to ask her, this sucks._ The last thing in Naruto's mind before he went to sleep was the team she stuck him with.

Author's notes: Hi this is my first fic so i know im going to get burned and criticezed but when/if you do just let me know what i'm doing wrong, simply saying "this sucks i hate you" isn't going to make me a better writer or this a better story. I also want who ever reads this if you could help me out, my first chapter doesnt really go into anything big and a reason is because i'm not good with making names. I dont want to name my characters english names like chris or jenn, or names like that and im not really good at creating them so if you have many great guy/girl names if you could send them to me it would be a huge help. In case you didn't notice considering i only made Naruto use 1 jutsu it's that im giving them english names and the reason is i feel if i write kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu) the only thing you will read is the shadow clone jutsu part so it saves time and i plan on making a lot of new jutsus and i dont speak any japenese and i don't really want to research a name im only going to use once or twice. For all you people reading this and cursing at me because this is so long i'm very sorry i just want to get my points across and so i could get you as the readers help. And if you could let me kno if you want me to contintue this it would be helpfull to, i meen i kno really nothing is explained but if you hate this lemme kno because im not going to continue on something every one hates. I hope you enjoy this and again im sry for this long ass note.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I would just like to say before I start writing this chapter is that Akutski is going to play a huge role in my story and the reason I'm bringing this up because I don't read the manga I only watch the episodes so I only know 4 members and that's Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Every other 5 member's I'm going to name myself but I will give you every detail about them I can, enjoy this next chapter.

_I wonder what she looks like_. Questions about Naruto's mother haunted him all night giving him very little sleep. He looked over at the clock it read 5:00. This is going by so slow. Naruto slowly rose out of bed even though he had roughly an hour until he was supposed to meet with Tsunade.

"Naruto, as I expected you didn't get much sleep. Let's go take a walk, kill some time." Jiraiya knew Naruto wasn't able to sleep because he kept an eye on him all night making sure that seal stayed in check. "Besides I don't really think if Tsunade minded if we came early anyways." They both moved at almost a snail's crawl the quick-tempered hokage.

(At Tsunade's office)

Thud, thud. "Come in you two." Tsunade knew it would be them she to also knew Naruto wasn't having the best day either. "Naruto, before I began telling you your new team I thought I would inform you that Neji is now a special jounin so he no longer is with Gai's team. So we moved Sakura into that team, I know it probably doesn't really affect you but I don't want you getting your hopes up that it's her and Kakashi." She didn't notice any emotion, which surprised her because she knew he loved that girl. The three of them waited until Naruto's team arrived just chatting and discussing old times and memories that will never be forgotten. Roughly an hour later a knock was herd on the door.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi stepped in the door. He looked puzzled and by the look on Naruto's face he was wondering what was going on.

"I thought you said I wasn't going to have him as my sensei?" Naruto looked at Tsunade's face and knew she lied about Kakashi and he hoped maybe about Sakura too.

"You see Kakashi, your always late and I took that in consideration and asked you to show up about an hour ago. Seems like even you were fooled." Tsunade chuckled because it's not very often someone catches Kakashi off guard like that.

"Humph, I guess your right, well Naruto meet your new team." Kakashi moved out of the doorway and in walked in two people, one male and one female. The female spoke first.

"I take it your Naruto, Kakashi was right you are a shrimp. Well anyways my name is Chizu." Chizu stood at about 5'8 and was quite slim; on the back of her shirt was a dragon symbol. She wore mostly royal blue with a bright yellow stripe going along her pants.

"My name is Akira, and I'm glad to be on your team." The male was very built having a very good amount of muscle. He had a black band tied around his left arm and he looked about Naruto's height.

"Naruto, Chizu master's in solely fire jutsu's and Akira is a very smart man who uses Taijutsu and many illusionary techniques to keep his opponent off balance while striking. Chizu can also hold her ground in a Taijutsu fight and I would say is the best female in this village when it comes to fire jutsu's." Kakashi knew the potential of these three was amazing and he was very glad to have them, and Naruto could see it in his face.

"Well you four have your mission now that you have met I hope you will complete this mission successfully." Tsunade seemed to rush them out of the door. The 3 younger members of the team walked out while Kakashi waited for the right time and spoke to Tsunade in a quiet tone.

"Tsunade I want to make sure were being sent on this mission because we have the biggest chance to succeed not because it is Naruto's mother." Kakashi spoke in such a whisper Jiraiya could barely hear it.

"Kakashi, this is a scouting mission and you are the best in that category are you not?" Tsunade seemed angry that he questioned her but at the same time she understood. Kakashi nodded his head and he went out the door to follow his students. Jiraiya to was walking out until Tsunade stopped him. "Jiraiya, I want to question you about your training you gave him, I know you have come up with some pretty clever techniques for training and I'm curious as to what you did." Jiraiya nodded his head and spoke to her more like an apprentice speaks to his mentor.

"Well, for starters I added weights to his shoes, his foot speed needs to become quicker, and roughly 35 pounds I'd say. In addition to that I had Naruto tie bands around his forearm muscle." He could tell by Tsunade's face she was puzzled by the bands. "When you punch it's not the size of your bicep it's the size of your forearm muscle so in having Naruto do this every time he swung it was contained, but if he takes those off he will hit a little faster and a lot stronger." Jiraiya smiled after saying this because he knew Tsunade was impressed.

"I don't know how you come up with this Jiraiya but I must applaud you, now on to a serious note and don't you dare give me the answer I got last time." Tsunade paused. "I'm not saying it will happen but if, and I mean IF, Naruto breaks past the second seal, what is going to happen?" Tsunade wanted a straight answer and she knew Jiraiya was going to give her one.

"Truth is no one ever has, and I really don't think it will but if for some crazy reason it does happen." Jiraiya paused himself. "If the fox gets past the double seal it would basically be able to unleash at least one tail of raw power." Jiraiya looked at the floor after saying this trying to avoid contact with Tsunade's eyes because he knew she knew what "raw power" meant.

"Jiraiya, if your serious about this, that means, if Naruto breaks it, he could cause massive damage, to city's I mean we don't know how much he can control himself when the fox takes over. Damn Jiraiya I hope this seal of yours really is fool proof." Tsunade turned her back to him and he took it as a hint to leave. _Damn you Jiraiya after yesterday it proved a lot but now I'm worried about if it will last_. Tsunade closed her eyes and just thought of sake, and a lot of it.

"Kakashi, what really is our objective in this mission?" Chizu asked anxiously awaiting an answer. Naruto noticed this and guessed that she was a needy type.

"Our objective is to go into stone country and find Ishi. Some people say she knows the whereabouts of Orochimaru and were to investigate." To wait this long though to move in on this info diffidently has something to do with Naruto, still though, he always thought they never existed. Kakashi knew the team was easily 2 days away from there target village and he knew once they got there finding her probably wasn't going to be easy. He looked at Naruto because now he finally knew the name of his mother. "Let's rest we'll move tomorrow at dawn and be there hopefully tomorrow night." Kakashi picked a place to stay and made camp. He knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

(Just arriving at stone country)

"All right we made it later than I thought but still it's fine, change your appearances unless your in our hotel room, which will be right over there." Kakashi pointed to a hotel that looked like it has been around since the days that dirt was created. "Naruto wait up I want to speak with you." Naruto quickly stopped and looked at his sensei. "I noticed last night you didn't sleep much which is understandable so if you want you can look for her tonight a little, not long though." Kakashi never knew what is was like to be in Naruto's shoes and he gave credit to the kid for still staying upbeat and positive. Naruto was surprised at this because he always thought of Kakashi as the one to never really have much of a heart. He nodded his head transformed and walked into the battered down country leaving Kakashi in the dust behind him.

_Even walking around I can't find her this is Kakashi's specialty not mine_. Naruto started to get frustrated with himself but he figured it was more the lack of sleep then anything else. _Wait a second, that decoration._ _It's the same spinning circle on my arm patch._ Naruto's fatigue took a backseat to what he just found. _Is this it? My mother's house?_ Naruto slowly walked to the house, he noticed it was late and was scared to knock on the door. He went to knock but instead the door opened slightly. He walked in a saw a figure moving fast. He grabbed a kunai and held it to his chest. He then heard the words that sent a chill down his spine.

"You look just like your father."

Naruto still held the kunai close just in case if an eavesdropper heard their mission and was planning on killing him. He figured if it was the case it was probably Akutski. "If you're my mother, why did you leave me?" Naruto stopped walking and stayed still trying to focus in on the dim room.

"I never left you Naruto, please, let's talk it's upsetting to see my only child holding a knife ready to attack me." Ishi walked towards him but he still didn't trust it.

"Ishi, so you are here." Kakashi stepped into the light now and Naruto knew now that it was safe. "Well I bet you two have a lot of catching up to do, I will be back tomorrow to further question you but I really don't feel you will leave your son again." Kakashi left. Naruto knew how Kakashi felt about friends who don't help friends so he could only imagine how he felt about parents leaving their children.

"I want explaining now!" Naruto almost shouted at his mother and she nodded her head and advised him to sit.

"Naruto, before I begin I don't want you to ask about your father, he is dead and he died fighting the kyuubi. Him and Yondaime were best friends and when your father died he wanted our child to be the hero of the village and is why he chose you, and that is also why he wanted everyone to treat as a hero and instead you were considered a monster. What I did was wrong leaving you to fend for yourself but, there was nothing else I could do I felt I had nowhere to go." Ishi put her head down and Naruto could see and hear the sobs coming from his helpless mother.

"I want to know about our clan, the past is the past and I've learned you can't change what you've done. Now this isn't me forgiving you but I can put it past you and we can have a civilized conversation." Naruto waited for his mother to regain herself again and she started to speak.

"Our clan, the Uzumaki clan have always been known as some as "lion hearts" as we fight with emotions a lot more than talent and that's why I was worried when the seal was in you because of your emotional heritage the fox would control you one day but I realize today that I was just a worry wart. Our clan died off during the kyuubi attacks because there wasn't many of us to begin with and our numbers dwindled more and more every year." Ishi hoped that her son would want to know about his father but what he said surprised her.

"That is all I need to know, I will be going now, I'll be back tomorrow with my team to question Orochimaru's new hiding place. Good-bye." He started to walk out the door when he heard his mother shout something, he couldn't understand a damn thing with all the tears mixed in and his stomach started to burn again. He was pissed and upset, tears started to run down his face and his stomach burn like he was being stabbed with a burning hot kunai. His stomach settled down again but Naruto could feel the fox trying to break through. He gathered himself and turned back to his mother. "You know if I walk out now, I'll be just as low life and scummy as you, and I want to be the bigger man." He walked to his mother and picked her hands up and soon lifted her up. "I love you mom." He spit the words out and they both embraced in a hug.

"Naruto, us Uzumaki's also let our emotions be used in a weapon." She wiped away tears and got a more serious looking face. "I want to teach you our move that defined us as a clan, Black Lightning." Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

_Our own move? Our clan had a move?_ Naruto gathered himself as well and said in one simple line, "Teach me."

"Tomorrow my boy, tomorrow." Ishi opened the door leading Naruto out and she watched as he walked out of eyesight. She closed the door and sighed. He has grown. For the first time in 3 nights Naruto slept like a baby.

Ishi waited anxiously by the door waiting for Naruto and company to show up. It was 8:00 in the morning and she knew they would be there at any minute. Sure enough she heard the knock and let the 4 of them in.

"Before you go teaching Naruto anything, we must know about Orochimaru." Kakashi spoke quickly because he wanted to get in and get out. Ishi agreed and told him about his place near the hidden village of the grass and how he had another spot somewhere in the mountains near Konoha. After explaining to Chizu and Akira about Ishi's relations to Naruto the 3 of them left the mother and son alone, but this time Kakashi left with a map giving detailed coordinates. Strange how a woman that smart can give birth to that child. Kakashi smiled under his mask and him and the 2 teenagers started packing up.

"Naruto before I teach you this I must explain things about it. 1st you can not have 2 of these going at once, its impossible so don't try it, and if your anything like the Uzumaki's you still will try it." Naruto smiled because he knew it was true. "2nd this is a purely EMOTIONAL ability and I stress that because no emotion means no power. 3rd you have to be very fast with your feet, slowness and this move will be useless." Wow, It's like Jiraiya knew I would need to be faster on my feet. Naruto questioned if these two met before this mission or even before training. "Last but not least is you have to have a base move, now do you have one?" Naruto asked her what a base move is. "Something the black lightning can string against, like a, ummmm, for me example I use a move called compressed air ball as my base move it fits in the palm of my hand, so basically a palm thrust move." Ishi could tell by Naruto's eyes that he had one.

"Rasengan!" Naruto almost shouted it at his mother. _He knows the Rasengan? My son knows Yondaime's move?_ Ishi was still shocked but continued on.

"Well rasengan as a base move will elevate this ability to new levels Naruto." She then showed him the hand seals to do it and after about 15 try's Naruto got it right. Then she told him to string it together the rasengan and the hand seals and to do it very fast. Before he did it she told him to think of someone he hates, but someone he loves at the same time. Naruto thought of Sasuke and a mixed feeling ran over him like a cold wind. He did exactly as his mother told him and he ended with hand seals and the word "BLACK LIGHTNING!!" The rasengan started to shoot sparks, then the sparks got bigger and a stream of what looked exactly as the name employ's, black lightning started to cover his arm and Naruto could feel the more emotional he got the more powerful the black lightning became. As his emotions grew thinner so did the black lightning. _Whoa, It's totally connected to my emotion, amazing_. "Wait so why do I need speed?" Naruto wanted answers fast because he knew he didn't have long before Kakashi showed up.

"Naruto when you strike someone with that you need to be fast because it's very easily avoidable, now when you hit let's say a chuunin level ninja this is what will happen he will be hit with the rasengan part first crippling him and then the black lighting shoots into his body and seals all of his chakra points in his body. But if you try this move on a hokage level ninja they will seal there chakra points and it will just hurt like a rasengan x5. The more emotion you put into it the harder it will be to stop. Lucky for you, you have the rasengan as a base move, so yours already exceeds mine." She smiled because she knew now that her son had something to call his own move his own jutsu. "Now remember, be fast but be smart, if you miss with this the counter shot they land could kill you considering it is the most direct shot out of any of the thrust moves. Use it wisely Naruto." They embraced again in a hug and Naruto told her he would visit her again soon, and he ran out the door to meet up with Kakashi and the others. Naruto, make me proud. Ishi walked back into her house and sat down and the whole day she thought about her husband, and how much he was like Naruto.

"About damn time you little squirt, I was going to kill you myself." Chizu smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "I don't care if that was your mom or a monkey don't you ever keep me waiting again you hear me?!" Naruto laughed under his breath because no matter what happened nothing could ruin this day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**"Fool, do you really think you can keep me locked up? Do you really believe this seal will stop me? You are about as stupid as you are weak. I will break this "double seal" and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm a part of you and I always will be."** The kyuubi smiled.

Naruto looked the cage containing the fox and he was speechless. He hasn't talked to this demon in almost 3 years and now suddenly out of nowhere it returns. _Why is it back? I'm talking to this damn fox again. I guess the seal didn't mention me not being able to at least communicate with it. Still can this seal really hold up? _Naruto wondered and worried about what was going to happen to him if the fox broke the seal. He then woke up realizing this was all just in his head.

Naruto heard a knock on his door and he slowly walked to it and opened the door to find Chizu and Akira standing there. "We have another mission and were to report to the hokage's office immediately." Akira seemed hasty so Naruto knew this was important.

_We just got back though yesterday, she's already sending us out again, and I mean I know we didn't fight anyone but it wasn't a nice trip. _Naruto quickly let these thoughts stir in a couple of seconds while getting dressed and headed out the door with his two teammates. "I'm hoping we actually get to do more than finding someone." Naruto laughed nervously trying to break the dead silence between his comrades. They finally showed up to see Jiraiya and Tsunade looking dead at them.

"Again Kakashi is late no surprise though, anyways were going to give you a B-class mission that may turn into an S-class if not done properly." Tsunade waited a couple of seconds until Kakashi showed up and continued. "As you may or may not know, there is a very deadly criminal named Kiyoshi, he escaped from the village of the stars jail and was headed in our direction, the one who gave us this mission also added that if captured successfully will help us with our search for Orochimaru. Even though we have maps of his location this man will tell us how to infiltrate and give us details of the building itself, he too knows about both spots. So as you can guess your job will to capture this man and bring him to us, be warned though he was a gang leader so chances are he has bodyguards. He himself is an A-class ninja. Good luck now be gone." Tsunade turned her chair around and waited for them to leave. Jiraiya waited for them to leave because he knew she wanted something from him. "Jiraiya I want you to assist them, Kakashi is strong but fear this will need your help, Kakashi knows of this but he doesn't want Naruto knowing because he fears he will listen to you and not himself, and he is there sensei." Jiraiya nodded his head because he understood but still had one question.

"I taught Naruto about watching his back so I know he will notice someone's presence, so I mean he is going to know." Jiraiya had a strong look on his face because he loved making Tsunade feel like an ass.

"They're going to be told someone is helping them, just not that it's you, so right back at you." Tsunade smiled because she knew she got him now, a little game they both liked to play with each other. Jiraiya walked out without saying a word.

"So someone is going to follow us in case of an ambush? What they think we can't handle it?" Chizu started to get frustrated and both Naruto and Akira backed off letting Kakashi handle it. He said nothing to the girl and she started shooting her mouth more because she knew he was ignoring her.

"Chizu if you don't start being quiet they're going to find us and kill us." Kakashi kept on walking after he said this because he didn't want to waste time for nonsense like this. Kakashi stopped, _there is no way we found them this fast but there is a strong sense of a decent sized group, where only two hours out of Konoha. Kiyoshi wouldn't be this stupid though from what I heard to almost walk on the doorsteps of Konoha. I must find out though._ "Akira your in charge I have to go check on something, stay put and don't move." Kakashi quickly darted off.

_He treats us like kids. _Akira got a little angry but he didn't let his emotions get in the way of his orders. "All right, let's just move out of the road then and wait for him to come back." Akira started to wonder what he was going to do if Kakashi didn't come back if the ninja they had following them was going to help him and his comrades or the copy ninja. Even thought these thoughts were turning inside his head he remained calm, in a matter of minutes Kakashi returned.

"No trouble, just someone else sorry to worry you guys, let's keep moving." Kakashi and his team started to make there way near the star village when again he felt a group moving. He turned because Naruto too had stopped. _Does Naruto sense it too? By that look on his face there's no doubting it but I don't know maybe he just is being stupid. Still he did train with Jiraiya. _"Naruto, you sense that too?" Kakashi watched as Naruto's head moved in agreement. "Let's go check this situation out. Standard formation let's move." Kakashi made a hand gesture to Jiraiya and Jiraiya nodded moving in the same direction.

"Kakashi the ninja that is following us, he is strong, very strong, who is he?" Naruto asked while keeping up with his sensei. Naruto could tell by the way Kakashi was acting that he didn't want him to know. Naruto accepted this and fell back with Chizu and Akira. Kakashi stopped and put his hand up letting them know to yield. "It's them, see them there's, one, two, three, four, five, six. Six of them and it seems Kiyoshi is in the middle being protected." Kakashi whispered to his team and the four of them fell back a little to make a plan. "Naruto I want you to use shadow clone and attack from the rear, Akira I want you to use any illusionary technique and strike from the left and Chizu use a multi fire jutsu to attack from the right will I attack straight up front, give me the signal when you all are in position." As soon as he said those words and showed them the signal they darted to their positions. Naruto was first to put his hand up Akira second and Chizu third. _They moved at such speed, and Naruto didn't even ruin it for us._ Kakashi grabbed a kunai and the ambush begun.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto appeared from the back with 7 clones while the real one hid in the tree's waiting for the time to attack Kiyoshi. The 3 guards in the back spotted this and turned to meet the clones. One of the guards struck one of the clones down but got kicked in the back of the head by another one; he quickly picked himself up only to get knocked out cold by the real Naruto with what looked like a very big stick. The second guard noticed this and started to run at the real Naruto before being stopped by words that scared him shitless.

"FIRE TECHNIQUE: FIRE BULLET JUTSU!" Chizu finished the hand seals and fired what seemed to be 8 fire bullets from the right while Naruto was still attacking from the rear with his clones. She struck both guards from the right down but realized that Kiyoshi stopped this jutsu with a counter water technique.

"Illusion technique: Dark shadow." Akira whispered this and watched as the two guards helplessly wondered around in the shadow cloud only to be struck by Akira's quick fists. He then turned to help Naruto with the final two guards in the back before realizing that Kiyoshi had struck down Chizu. Akira turned to see Chizu with a cut on her mid section and he saw Kiyoshi's kunai being pulled from the girl's stomach. Akira also noticed that Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Before he could help Chizu he saw Kakashi fly from a tree and striking down the guard from the front.

"I hope this aren't your best guards Kiyoshi." Kakashi sat there taunting the criminal. Naruto finally finished up his last guard before joining Akira and Kakashi. "Your outnumbered and outmatched, make this easy for me and surrender." Kakashi held on to his kunai hoping that the A-criminal would comply but he didn't.

"Your going to need all the help you can get, trust me." Kiyoshi jumped back so fast that Kakashi could barely see it. Kiyoshi made hand seals and uttered the words "Wind technique: trip wire jutsu." Kakashi was the only one who made this out and before he could warn his two students' they were both on the ground. Kakashi flew right at Kiyoshi and the two exchanged in a quick kunai fight before Kiyoshi swung his left leg around and kicked Kakashi right in the mouth. Kakashi landed on a tree and tried to protect himself from what was coming next. Kiyoshi knew he couldn't let up on the copy ninja and went full force on Kakashi after he landed punishing him with jabs and hooks straight to the face.

"He's way to fast, I can't keep up with his fists." Akira got up and looked at Chizu who started to just rise herself. He then glanced at Naruto who was nowhere to be found. Akira went straight after Kiyoshi and tried to catch Kiyoshi with a right hook but Kiyoshi dodged it and counter attacked with an uppercut to the jaw. The punch sent a shiver down Akira's spine as he flew back and fell to the ground. _He hits like a tank, where's Naruto and this ninja that was supposed to follow us?_ Akira then started to lose consensus.

Kakashi quickly bounced up and lifted his forehead protector revealing the sharingan.

_He seems to be a lot tougher than most A-class ninja's, I underestimated this man and it cost me, but there is no way I'm going to lose to him now._ Kakashi now launched himself at Kiyoshi and they both engaged in a hand-to-hand battle. _His Taijutsu seems to be equal to Gai's, and that's not good for me, if I continue this he will murder me. _Kakashi backed away but Kiyoshi still kept on flying at him.

"FIRE TECHNIQUE: FIRE CONTROL JUTSU!" A small circle of red appeared around Chizu's feet. She moved her hand in a similar motion to Gaara's and raised a little wall of fire in front of her; in a matter of seconds she had a fire shield around her. She made some motions with her hands and the fire was chasing Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi tried to get close to Chizu but the fire kept on chasing him not allowing him to stay put or attack. Kakashi then too started to attack Kiyoshi and together kept Kiyoshi bouncing around. _Damn, I can only do this for so long, right now I can only do this for 30 minutes and that's with full chakra, I can't do this much longer, he has to stop him._ Chizu started to then chase him with two "fire missiles". Kiyoshi jumped high into the air and put his hands into a position then again uttered the words, "Water shield." The two missiles collided with the shield creating a lot of steam and Kiyoshi landed safely on the ground before Naruto came from his right with a rasengan.

"RASENGUN!" Naruto flew from the woods and directly at Kiyoshi. The rasengan connected and Kiyoshi was in the air spinning in a circle. Chizu quickly stopped her fire control and moved over to aid Akira. "I bet you guys were getting worried huh?" Naruto added this with a smirk but the smirk quickly disappeared when he saw Akira's condition. Jiraiya then came from his hiding spot to assist the wounded man and he noticed Akira's cut as well.

"Kakashi take your team back to Konoha immediately, I will take care of this criminal." Jiraiya grabbed Kiyoshi by his head and held him up to a tree. "Now I'm going to take you back to your village so I can learn a little about my old friend's new house." Jiraiya then started to walk away with Kiyoshi right behind him, and the two disappeared into the direction of the star village.

"Come on Naruto move faster, Akira's condition is getting worse." Kakashi yelled at the boy because Naruto had Chizu on his back while Kakashi had Akira. "Naruto don't you ever abandon your teammates like that again, you hear me. You better hope that these two just come out with cuts and bruises, or I will hurt you myself." Kakashi added angrily.

_I bet if this was still our old team and Sasuke did this it wouldn't be a big deal, god Kakashi if it wasn't for me you would probably be dead, or Jiraiya would have had to save your ass. Trying to pull it off like I didn't know it was him either, trying to hide because of your own ego reasons. _Naruto didn't really know why he didn't tell him and he didn't care but he was getting pissed because he felt that he did nothing wrong. They arrived at the hospital and they both waited anxiously to see the results of Akira, as Chizu was fine and just needed stitches.

"Well your comrade is fine, honestly we believe it was stress related for the reason he passed out, probably worried about something, and in a battle situation, many things but nothing serious you can see him now." The nurse quickly hurried away and the 3 of them walked into his room.

"How you doing man?" Naruto asked nicely avoiding the glare Kakashi was given him. Akira nodded and apologized to the team and when he heard the reason the nurse gave him, agreed and apologized again. "You should get some rest man, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto added and walked out the door, he then started to head to Tsunade's office after walking Chizu home apologizing to her for leaving them in the dust, she accepted it and walked in her house and Naruto realized maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought she was. When he neared the office he heard Kakashi and Jiraiya arguing.

"I don't care if he won if for us what if something serious happened to Akira?" Kakashi had a strong tone.

"Well I wouldn't be talking I saw the fight you didn't enter until Chizu got hurt! Besides if it wasn't for him you probably would be in the bed right next to Akira!" Jiraiya started to yell which was surprising considering how calm he usually is. "The fact is we got the information and nobody got hurt." Jiraiya then moved back into his usual corner where he stands.

"What exactly did you teach him Jiraiya how to be a bad teammate?" Kakashi almost wish he didn't say that, as he knew Jiraiya could kill him in a heartbeat. The door slammed open before Kakashi could apologize. Naruto stood there with his right arm sleeve up and he removed the band and set it in his weapon pouch. Before Kakashi could get a guard up Naruto flew at the jounin and punched him in the jaw and you could hear the jaw shatter and there was no doubt Naruto broke it. Tsunade's jaw dropped as she saw how much power that punch had.

"Don't you ever disrespect this old pervert like that ever again you hear me you fucking asshole, you wouldn't be saying shit if it was your little bitch Sasuke would you! Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the vest and threw him against the wall and winded up for another punch before Jiraiya grabbed the teenager and threw him against the wall.

"Calm down Naruto, Tsunade I'll take care of this little runt while you heal Kakashi." Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and dragged him to his house. "Naruto, your going to be in big trouble for that, I know what he said was cruel but you can't go punching your superior like that." Jiraiya had never yelled like this before at Naruto and he watched as a tear slid down Naruto's face. "But, that was one hell of a hook." Jiraiya flashed a smile showing the boy that he forgave him, and Naruto quickly tried to dry his eyes. "Now, as for the information I got, me and you will discuss it tomorrow personally, no one else. Honestly I don't think you will be able to go anywhere anytime soon anyways. Go get some sleep you crazy bastard." Jiraiya watched as Naruto dashed into his house and close the door. He started to walk back to Tsunade's office to see how Kakashi's face was doing. _I never thought even with the bands he would hit this hard, still though I increased his punching power not his speed so, I'm going to have to see how much that increased too._ Jiraiya laughed as he replayed that image in his head, and how he too almost punched Kakashi himself if Naruto hadn't done it. _I can't wait to see her face._ He slowly walked to Tsunade's office. "So how is Kakashi doing?" Jiraiya asked slyly.

"Well Naruto broke his jaw so Kakashi will be out for at least 4 days, I healed most of it but the swelling is the reason he has to wait. Jiraiya you said stronger but, this much? Not to say I'm proud that he hit Kakashi but he did hit hard. So, ready to discuss this information you got?" Tsunade settled in her chair as the two discussed the information all through the night.

"Orochimaru sir, Kiyoshi has been recaptured. It's safe to say they will be here shortly, now that they have the information." The man replied hastily as he didn't want Orochimaru to kill him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will greet them there and show them what real power is. I'm so glad he killed Kabuto to show me how strong he really is. Don't worry Kabuto probably could have handled this, so Sasuke will defiantly be able to." Orochimaru laughed as the messenger quickly ran out of the room. "You will soon see what had become of your best friend, Naruto." Orochimaru smiled at the thought of Jiraiya hanging over Naruto's dead body. He also smiled because this fantasy could become a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I would just like to say before I write this next chapter that I understand I didn't give descriptions to any of my O.c.'s. I apologize for this and I will next time add details. I would also like to say that I really don't know how anyone feels about my fic because I'm not getting any reviews and I'm really starting to believe that either people don't like it or there just to lazy so please a review would be very nice, it's good to have encouragement to write. Enjoy this next chapter.

Naruto slowly rose out of bed at around 8:00 with a killer headache. _I wonder what kind of information Jiraiya really has for me. _Naruto slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Jiraiya standing there.

"Naruto, you kept me waiting, I'm hoping you got a good night sleep because of it." Jiraiya looked a little frustrated but he still gave Naruto a warm smile. "Well were going to have to end up starting later than I wanted but it's ok, as long as we get it done quick." Jiraiya hurried Naruto to where Jiraiya was staying and they sat down and Jiraiya quickly spoke. "We sent scouts to look at the area's where Orochimaru was hiding. One spot looked very suspicious and they investigated more, that team didn't return so we sent another, and we found the original team to be dead." Jiraiya paused; he didn't like to speak of death. "I'm honestly not supposed to tell you this but I thought you of all people should know what is going on, and I'm hoping you don't go blabbing this to anyone else. I can trust you with this can't I?" Jiraiya watched as Naruto's head slowly nodded in agreement. "Now we don't even know if it is Orochimaru's spot or not so were not jumping to any conclusions. I'm the one being sent there though, and you have to stay. You have become stronger but I fear that Sasuke has become stronger too. I'm hoping you can understand where I'm coming from." Jiraiya pleaded to take Naruto with him when talking to Tsunade but she felt that Sasuke could pick Naruto apart from teaching under their old teammate Orochimaru. Jiraiya then showed Naruto the map with the spot he was going.

"So, th-there is a good chance, that's where those two will be?" Naruto could feel his hand shaking because it's been a long time since he even heard his friend's name being used, let alone being used to be searched down by one the most powerful ninja in the world. Naruto observed where Jiraiya put the map. "Well I'm going to go meet up with everyone see you soon." Naruto got up and then turned back to Jiraiya. "How about we meet for a late dinner before you go? My treat." Naruto smiled as Jiraiya agreed and they both went there separate ways.

(Sometime around noon)

_Hmph, I'm going to visit my sensei that I punched in the jaw, I could probably find something better to do with my time. Still I guess it wouldn't hurt to say sorry. _Naruto walked to the front counter of the hospital to find out Kakashi's room and with thenurses permission stepped into the room. "Hey, Kakashi." Naruto kept his head down, kind of ashamed at what he did a night earlier. "Before you give me a punishment, I would just like to say….." Kakashi interrupted before Naruto got to finish what he was saying.

"Naruto, I am not going to punish you, sitting in this hospital bed made me realize what you said was right. I believe that I have been harder on you than the others, and for that it is my doing. I understand what it's like to go through what you have in your life, in some ways I admire you Naruto, so please accept my apology." Kakashi closed his eyes when he was done speaking trying to hold 1 tear that slipped past his face. Naruto stood there stunned at what was just said.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to say, I mean, I accept it but I feel wrong in doing so." Naruto shook his head trying to see if he was dreaming. Never in a million years would he think Kakashi would ever apologize especially not like he just did.

"Naruto, go, it's all right besides, it's nice to actually have time to read." Kakashi chuckled and Naruto left the hospital and started going to where him and Jiraiya were to meet before he did though he saw Chizu.

"Chizu, hey Chizu." Naruto ran up to her and stopped panting for breath.

"What is it twerp?" Chizu's blood red eyes shined the way the sun hit them. She looked different today wearing a red short sleeve shirt that was skin tight to her upper body, and black shorts that were barely above her knees. "Listen we may be on the same team but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you. Please go away, don't you have a bridge to jump off of or something?" Chizu walked away leaving Naruto panting for breath and standing there like a complete idiot. Naruto after standing there for a couple of minutes started to head to his original objective, Jiraiya.

"Hmph, I'm so used to Kakashi being late that having someone hear on time scares me." Naruto chuckled as Jiraiya walked into the ramen shop. Naruto and Jiraiya ate their food slowly not really saying much. After a long period of silence Jiraiya spoke.

"Naruto I will be going to rest for a couple of hours before I leave, I need my beauty sleep you know." Jiraiya then rose and walked out the door leaving Naruto with the bill as well. Naruto waited for a couple of minutes then he left too, but he was following Jiraiya as well.

(A couple of hours later in front of Jiraiya's hotel room.)

_Damn this is going to be hard, trying to steal from a legendary sannin. I must be a lot quieter than I usually am. _Naruto slowly and quietly started looking through the pocket he saw Jiraiya put the map in. He had just found it and started to walk away when he heard someone.

"Naruto, before you go taking my map, I want you to know something." Jiraiya's eyes slowly opened as he looked dead at Naruto. "If you take this map I won't stop you, and I won't tell Tsunade that you broke in here either, but I want you to know, you will have serious consequences, not from me but from Tsunade. You know that right?" Jiraiya watched as the dark shadow nodded. "Good, now good luck Naruto and please be careful, I'm worried that you will die, but I know there is no way I can stop you without hurting you. Go quickly before I change my mind." Naruto quickly ran out the door opened the map and headed in the direction of the village of stone, right around where his mother lived.

(Next morning at Tsunade's office)

"JIRAIYA, ARE YOU WILLING TO TELL ME WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING SOMEONE STOLE YOUR MAP!!!" Tsunade's blood vessels were now visible on her head. "WHAT HAPPENED IF IT GOT INTO THE WRONG HANDS HUH?" Tsunade angrily threw something at the pervert but he avoided it.

"Calm down, I know who took it, because I went to his house and he wasn't there." Jiraiya watched as Tsunade ushered him to continue. "Naruto, took it, so before you go crazy yes I told him, I know it was wrong but, he needed to know, he won't ever give up on it you know that." Jiraiya watched as Tsunade felt a little better knowing it was in someone's hands.

"Jiraiya, both you and Naruto will be punished, severely. But first we have to find him, I want you to go there, you studied the map so only you know, stop him before it's to late." Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you, I don't know exactly where it is. I didn't really study that map." Tsunade's eyebrow started to shake. "But I will go to stone country and maybe find him there don't you think?" Jiraiya waited as Tsunade agreed and he quickly ran out before she changed her mind. _Damn Naruto, sometimes I wish you really would forget about Sasuke._

(Somewhere in the middle of a field leading to the stone country.)

_Damn, I wish I really paid attention at the academy, those map reading skills would come in good use now. I think I'm here but I'm not sure. _Naruto rustled with the map, he stopped to look at it and looked up to see a figure standing on the rock, he got closer to the figure and noticed something. _That looks like the bow from the hidden village of sound. _Naruto grabbed a kunai and took a couple of steps closer, the figure then turned around and looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "S-S-S-S-S-SASKUE!!!!!" Naruto watched in an open jaw as his old friend flew down from the rock and stood there looking back at Naruto.

"Long time no see, huh loser?" Sasuke smiled because he could sense how much stronger his best friend had become. "I have a feeling this time, we will have a clear winner won't we?" Sasuke now wore clothes similar to Kimimaro Kaguya's (The bone guy Naruto, Lee, and Gaara fought.) The only differnce was he had a shirt underneath his upper part while Kaguya didn't. In addition Saskue also weilded a sword on his back. "Let's waste no time eh?" After saying this Saskue quickly leaped at Naruto but Naruto avoided this jumping back a couple of feet. The field was very large and empty with a few rocks here and there.

"Well before we start I think I should remove this excessive gear, don't you agree." Naruto then took off both bands on his arm and removed the weight attached to his ninja sandal. He then procedded to unzip his jumpsuit and unvail a fish-net stocking shirt and a pair of orange shorts that went below his knee's. "There, now let's get this started shall we?" Naruto then lunged at Saskue and threw a deveasting right hook which Saskue barely dodged. Saskue landed and activated his Sharingan. Then Saskue waited for Naruto to strike but when he didn't he looked around to see if it was a trap. "I'm not going after you, not with your Sharingan, it is much harder to predict how I'm going to defnend then how I'm going to strike, even I know that. So you, will attack me." Saskue's look showed Naruto that he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Seems like you actually know what your doing now don't you, your still inferior to me though and you always will be. I also know about what that red chakra is, that 9 nine tail fox, but now that I know it will be easier for me to win as well." Saskue smiled but in his head was another thought. _If he really is as strong as I think he is, if he uses that chakra I will be forced to go curse mark lvl 2, something I really don't want to do, but still he might leave me with no choice, I have to finsih him fast. Here it goes. _Saskue lunged at Naruto again but Naruto countered placing his kunai underneath Saskue's sword and flicked the kunai in the air so the sword wobbled making it diccucult for Saskue to grab it while in air. They landed with roughly 30 feet in between them and stopped only for a second before a second Naruto came from behind Saskue. _What the? He made the clones while countering me? What kind of training did he go through? _Saskue kicked Naruto in the face and a poof of smoke appeared. _That was a clone, damn they look even realer than before, his fooling these eyes. _Saskue then unsheathed his sword and took off towards Naruto he swung in a wild horizantal slash but Naruto easily avioded it and landed a gruesome uppercut on Saskue's gut area sending the sound ninja flying into the air. Naruto then launched into the air as well and threw a kunai at Saskues floating body. Saskue barely deflected it with his sword before realzing Naruto was right under him. Saskue noticed Naruto's next movement so he moved his legs from underneath him and swung his sword veritcally at Naruto. Naruto avoided it with a body dodge and he then grabbed the handle of the sword and the two tustled for it. _His strenth is superior to mine, and his speed is very close to the same level. _Saskue then let go of the sword letting Naruto throw it into the ground, while Naruto was doing this Saskue then landed on the ground and made heand seals ending with the words "FIRE TECHNIQUE: FLAMING ARROW JUTSU!!!" Two fire arrows were now heading for Naruto. Naruto then stuck his hands in his weapon pouch and pulled out 4 shurikens and threw them at the 2 arrows while then uttered "Weapon multiplacation jutsu." The four shurikens now turned into 12 and they collided with the arrows making a huge explosion. Naruto landed and he then threw a couple of punches. Sasuke avoided them all with ease and kicked Naruto in the stomach sending the boy flipping towards a rock. Naruto collided with the rock and he got up just in time to see Sasuke coming towards him this time with a kunai. Naruto smiled and yelled "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" 6 Naruto's made a wall in front of the incoming Sasuke. Sasuke smacked into one of them and the clone disappeared leaving Sasuke with a sight of horror. Naruto stood about 15 feet in front of him with a Rasengan, before Sasuke could do anything Naruto was already flying at him with the rotating ball of chakra. Naruto's Rasengan connected with Sasuke punishing the sound nin with a painful strike. Sasuke rose up as fast as possible to make sure he wasn't going to be hit with it again.

"Sasuke maybe it's just me but, it seems like your losing doesn't it?" Naruto chuckled and he then took off at full speed towards Sasuke not giving his friend a time to get up. Naruto then gave Sasuke a devastating combo with his fists and the last one was a massive hook to Sasuke's jaw. "Seems like even with those eyes you can only block about 60 of them and with this power that's not enough is it?" Naruto laughed as he saw his once superior friend now in front of him on his knee's bleeding severly from his mouth.

_He's right, even if I block them he has such power that is still hurts and I can't avoid all of them with my body, his Taijutsu is absolutely amazing. _Sasuke then rose again, this time he rose with black mark's covering his body. "I give you credit Naruto, I'm having to use my curse seal and you haven't even tapped into your own monster's chakra, your becoming much stronger. But still, you will never beat me." Sasuke now threw himself at Naruto and they both engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke was now keeping up with Naruto's punches now and Naruto quickly noticed this taking a giant leap back. Naruto then again used shadow clone jutsu to help with the now over aggressive Sasuke.

_Hmph I need a plan while my clones distract him. _Naruto had to think quick as his clones were now disappearing one by one. He then looked at the sky and jumped into the air making more hand seals and ending with "Wind technique: demolishing wind jutsu!" The wind then started to pick up very fast and Sasuke was finding it very hard to move.

_He doesn't have an ounce of wind in him, how can he use this jutsu's? The only thing I can think of is there just not as powerful as if a real wind ninja was to use them, but still it's crazy to think Naruto can do this jutsu's. _Sasuke then let his body float with the oncoming wind and waited it to stop. He noticed that he couldn't see Naruto at all now and that worried him. His eyes then noticed two kunai's coming towards him, he jumped out of the way and landed next to them. "SHIT EXPLODING TAGS!!!!!!" **BOOM **was the only thing Naruto heard and he knew he got Sasuke. What he saw then shocked him. Sasuke was alive all right but this time he had 2 gigantic hands protecting his body from the explosion. "All right Naruto, now it is time for you to die, I have never used level 2 since the last time I fought you, and this time I plan on killing you." Sasuke then almost flew to Naruto grabbing him and throwing Naruto into another rock. Sasuke's then two hands on his back made hand seals and Sasuke then added "FIRE TECHNIQUE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!!" A gigantic flame now flew at Naruto who was still half dazed by the throw he had just received. Naruto gathered himself as much as he could and added the words "Chakra shield." After saying this, his chakra then molded a shield around him stopping the powerful fire jutsu but no entirely. The jutsu broke free from the shield and torched Naruto sending Naruto to the ground. Naruto got up but his head was still light and he was very dizzy. Sasuke appeared from behind Naruto and struck him with a punishing blow, a cloud of smoke disappeared as Sasuke realized Naruto made another clone. Sasuke looked around for Naruto before being grabbed under the ground.

"Remember this jutsu Sasuke, Kakashi uses it, I thought I might steal if for this battle." He then pulled Sasuke into the ground but the two hands on his back stopped Sasuke from being dragged all the way under. Naruto noticed that his chakra was running low now and he feared that Sasuke had a lot more to spare. Naruto then quickly came above ground and he grabbed the struggling Sasuke and punched him dead in the face. He wound up ready to do it again before being struck with a devastating kick from Sasuke, he fell to the ground and he couldn't get up again. Sasuke then went over to his sword and grabbed it from the ground and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, it is unfortunate that after such a good fight, one of us had to lose." Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto quickly before the fox came out. Naruto could feel his stomach burning now, much more than ever before, for a second his stomach relaxed and he thought that the fox broke free but it was just the seal holding the fox back.

**FOOL. Now we will both die because of your insubordination! This will not happen, not today you little brat!** The kyuubi pushed and pushed but the seal just stayed put. Sasuke observed as he saw Naruto struggle to get up Sasuke then looked to his left and he quickly changed back to his regular form and he ran away.

_Goddamn, who the fuck was chasing him? I didn't have a chance to kill Naruto, that man was strong and in this state Sakura could have probably beaten me. I'm hoping he thinks twice before coming after me again. _Sasuke then retreated to the mountains; with bad swelling and a fight he would never forget.

"Sasuke, don't run away from me, I will, I will, never lose…" Naruto's eyes started to close shut and he passed out, only seeing the black from his eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: In response to the review I got I would just like to thank "John" for helping me out for my future O/c characters and I'm not going to change Chizu or Akira's sex unless I get more people wanting it. I respect what you said greatly for helping me out but I only have one person saying this so if I get more I will be more than happy to comply. Please enjoy this next chapter.

"FOOL!! Why didn't you kill him?! You had one job you couldn't complete? Your pathetic." Orochimaru glared at his successor with evil eyes.

"Please you have to understand, there was some one following him, and I would have died." Sasuke pleaded to Orochimaru but he knew his mentor was disappointed.

"Fine, I'll do the job next time, there is no doubt he will return there again so we will send scouts to watch the area and when he shows up, so will I. You're dismissed." Orochimaru watched as Sasuke ran off. _The simple fact that Naruto almost won scares me though. How strong has that little runt become? Still, I know I can kill him. _

(2 day's later at Ishi's house)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Jiraiya and his mother standing right there. Naruto knew it was his mother because he saw her purple eyes shine in the dim light that hit them and her red long sleeve shirt complimented with the black skintight pants that was covered with a pair of shorts over them. " What… Happened?" Naruto slowly rose only to fall back down from all the pain he felt in his rib cage area.

"Naruto, you've been out cold for a couple of days. It's apparent the fight you were involved in was serious; god only knows what would have happened to you if your mother didn't show up." Jiraiya showed a worried look on his face because he knew his beloved student was in great pain, Naruto used Taijutsu moves Jiraiya told him would take a severe toll on his body and it pained him to see Naruto like this. "Don't get up your healing process will only slow down, you should be fine by tomorrow, any normal man would be dead but, that kyuubi really helps you when it comes to wounds." Jiraiya knew that in all honesty Naruto would probably be back to 100 by nightfall but he didn't want Naruto to know that.

"Naruto, as your mother I must tell you to go back with Jiraiya to Konoha. I don't want you chasing this friend of yours down. You're the only thing I have left of the clan and my family. I don't want to see you die. Please, when Jiraiya told me the situation I was worried sick. He came here to tell me where you were going and only I knew so I went there to find you knocked out cold. I know it's your life but please, don't try anymore, your friend chose his path. There's nothing you can do anymore, please stop, for me." Naruto watched as his mother slowly ducked her head down and he did the same. He didn't like seeing anyone like this let alone his own mother.

"Mother, I understand that, but this is my life like you said and I don't want to go after him, I have to." Naruto looked up to see his mother look at him with a puzzled look. "I made a promise, a promise I'm going to keep. That mother, is my way of the ninja, it may sound childish or whatever but in order to be taking seriously I have to do this, it's my reason and I don't care what you or anyone else says. Even if I have to kill Sasuke, I will not let him hurt anyone else but me, I know he could become as strong as Itachi if he try's hard enough. So I'm sorry but, I have to fight him, I have to stop him and Orochimaru, I'm tired of these games, these two must be stopped and I want to be the one to do it. Even if I die, it doesn't matter." Naruto felt very lousy and childish saying this but this was how he felt and that he didn't care about. He rose out of bed despite the pain and walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. In her ears he whispered the simple words "I'm sorry." He released the hug and moved next to Jiraiya and looked dead into his eyes. "I won't let you down, I will avenge you too." Jiraiya nodded because he knew what Naruto was talking about. During the training Jiraiya explained to Naruto how things went down between him and Orochimaru.

"Naruto, I have faith in you, just do me a favor and I will go with you, they are probably waiting for you to return, and you might need my help. Get some rest though your going to need it." Jiraiya walked out of the house and left the son and mother alone.

"He's right you need rest." Ishi knew she could not change her son's mind and she accepted that so she was going to try her best to help him in any way she could. Naruto walked to his bed and laid down. _You would think after being knocked out for two days he wouldn't be tired but look at him, he'll probably be sleeping in a couple of minutes. _Ishi sat there for hours watching her son sleep before she too passed out.

(Later that night still in Ishi's house.)

Naruto got out of bed at around 2 in the morning; he looked at his mother and grabbed his gear as quietly as he could. He dressed himself but this time he didn't put on the jumpsuit just his fish net shirt and the same shorts he wore when he was fighting Sasuke. He knew exactly where he was going this time but he didn't expect someone to be there to greet him this time around. He slowly walked out of the house but before he did he gave his mother a gentle kiss on her forehead. About an hour later Naruto showed up exactly where he fought Sasuke a couple of days ago. The fight was replaying now in his head and he was thinking of what he could have done to won. At around 4:30ish the dun started to rise as Naruto just sat there and waited for Sasuke.

"Naruto… Long time no see, eh?" Naruto turned to see not Sasuke but Orochimaru standing before him. "It's unfortunate Sasuke didn't have the guts to kill you, but don't worry I won't hesitate a bit. I have also promised Sasuke I would make it quick so you don't suffer." Orochimaru laughed and then lunged at Naruto.

_Shit, I couldn't beat Sasuke there is no way in hell I can beat him. _Just as quickly as the thought left his mind Naruto felt a sharp pain in his side, he had been stabbed already with a kunai. Naruto quickly retreated back and noticed that the stab barely punctured his skin because Naruto had a chakra field around his body in case of an ambush. _Damn that would have sucked. _Naruto got in his stance but Orochimaru was now moving to fast for Naruto's eyes to even follow. Naruto knew the only chance he would have is to go on the all out offense and he did just that. He launched himself at Orochimaru as well and they both collided in the air dealing each other a left hook sending them both to the ground.

(Ishi's house)

"ISHI!! WHERE IS NARUTO? HE'S NOT HERE!" Jiraiya yelled at the legendary ninja who quickly jumped out of bed to see the same results Jiraiya just gave her. "We better leave fast already it will take us around n hour to get there not to mention the fact they probably already started, I hope he can stay alive, and I hope they didn't outnumber him either, let's go." Jiraiya ushered her out of the door and they both took off flying towards the destination.

(Back at the battlefield where Orochimaru and Naruto are fighting.)

Naruto and Orochimaru quickly regained their stance at the same time after the two exchanged blows and Naruto now launched at Orochimaru and he threw many punches almost all missing and the ones that could have been hit where blocked with ease. Naruto jumped back after the quick exchange to throw 6 Shuriken's at the legendary sannin. Orochimaru laughed as he avoided them but gasped when he saw another 6 coming. Naruto smiled as he slipped the multiplication jutsu past Orochimaru. Orochimaru avoided them but he knew now that Sasuke wasn't lying when he said that Naruto had become much stronger. He knew this wasn't the same brat who couldn't hold his own against almost anyone. "I will admit Naruto, not many people I fight I respect, but you, have grown, let's finish this with style shall we?" Orochimaru knew that in all honesty he had grown more than Sasuke had, but Sasuke still had the Sharingan. Naruto pulled a kunai out and held it in his left hand he then jumped into the air making hand seals and then ending them.

"Lighting technique: 1,000 bolt jutsu." Naruto was shocked when he heard the same thing come out of Orochimaru mouth, at the same time. The 2 jutsu's countered each other and Naruto flung back to the ground. He had seen this before and he knew only one person could do this, someone with the Sharingan. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Orochimaru smiled.

"Wrong boy, it is I, Orochimaru but yes in a part Sasuke." He smiled as he started to peel his face cleanly off revealing Naruto's old friend's face.

_I failed; I failed Sakura, everyone, and myself. What do I have left to do now? _Naruto looked up as he saw the Sharingan staring back at him. "Sasuke, no, it can't be." Tears now started to fall and Orochimaru launched at Naruto seeing this weakness. He cleanly landed a shot to Naruto's gut sending the ninja flying into the air, Orochimaru then appeared under Naruto and Naruto knew what was coming. It was over in a flash as Orochimaru booted Naruto to the ground with a sideways kick to the stomach. Naruto landed hard in the ground but slowly rose again only to have Orochimaru come at him with more aggression this time. Naruto caught the fist Orochimaru had flying at Naruto's face and launched Orochimaru over his back and he then flew at him giving him a bicycle kick roughly 30 feet and finally easing up to flip backwards onto the ground as Orochimaru face was still in the ground. Hate filled Naruto and Orochimaru could see that Naruto was now more serious than ever. "I'm still bringing Sasuke back, trust me." Naruto then flew at Orochimaru but the sannin didn't even have to try to avoid this and as Naruto threw a right jab Orochimaru dodged it but grabbed the elbow area with his left hand and gave the elbow a palm thrust with his left hand completely fracturing Naruto's right arm. Naruto yelled and dropped to the ground, he rolled out of the way of Orochimaru's kunai throw barely missing the near death encounter. Naruto grabbed his fractured arm and put it back into place even though he knew it was still fractured he at least wanted to be able to use it. Orochimaru didn't stop there as he still continued to come at Naruto from all directions, as he knew Naruto was still woozy from pain and shock. He moved to Naruto's already messed up right arm and grabbed it flipping Naruto over his shoulder dropping Naruto to the ground. He then put his right foot on Naruto's shoulder blade and pulled popping the shoulder out of place. Again Naruto screamed in pain, as he knew now Orochimaru was just playing with his prey. Naruto again put his shoulder in place and he knew now his right arm was to damaged to use. Orochimaru now came from behind Naruto kicking the back of his legs dropping him to his knees.

"Now, I will end this, once and for all." Naruto watched as Orochimaru now appeared in front of him and the snake master started to pull a sword out from his throat. Naruto watched as he saw the face of his old friend now had a sword being regurgitated from his throat. Naruto thought back to all of his friend's, memories and he thought of his mother. He wished it wouldn't end like this but he knew he had no choice. He wanted to see his mother again he wanted to see Jiraiya get denied once again by sex from a female. He wanted to see Sakura's face when he brought back Sasuke. He knew now this wasn't going to happen. Orochimaru finished pulling the sword out and he slowly walked towards Naruto. He raised the sword above his head and uttered the words "See Sasuke this really shouldn't have been this hard" and the blade started to fall down towards the Uzumaki ninja.

(30 minutes away from the battleground.)

"I sense a strong force coming from the area where going, you sense it too?" Jiraiya asked, as he knew this was a different force. He looked as Ishi nodded her head and they both picked up speed. _It feels as almost something very bad is about to take place, I feel a chill down my spine. I really hope it's not what I think it is; I really hope Naruto is alive. _He looked over at Ishi because he herd that before a son dies his parents both stop everything there doing and just completely shut down no matter how far away the child may be. Then again he knew he herd this was a myth but he didn't see Ishi stopping so he hoped for the best. _Please Naruto, don't make this a sad day for the world. _

(Back at the battlegrounds.)

"WHAT THE?!" Orochimaru gasped as Naruto was now holding Orochimaru's blade hand with his right arm. "How could you? Impossible that arm is…" Orochimaru stopped dead in his sentence as Naruto now rose. Naruto tossed his hand out of the way and leapt back 20 feet. Orochimaru noticed how Naruto's head was still down though and he turned even paler than his already pale white skin when he saw what he saw.

"OROCHIMARU, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!! Trust me." Naruto picked his head up and looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru watched in horror as Naruto's ice blue eyes started to turn purple then a light red, then to a total blood red. He had seen these eyes before; he knew exactly what had happened. The fox had broken the seal.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I want everyone to know that I DO NOT read the manga, I'm saying this because I got a review that said something along the lines of it. I have a buddy who reads it and fills me in on the major things so if anything is done here that is done in the manga it is purely a coincidence. Enjoy this next chapter.

_This is bad, this is very bad._ Jiraiya now stopped, as he knew what had happened. _Damn I hope Naruto doesn't break through the second seal._ He didn't know if he wanted to get closer because he worried if Naruto did break the second seal he might try to kill anyone around him, being as the fox is unstable. Ishi had noticed something too but she didn't even think of it being the fox breaking out. "We will get closer but not close enough to the point where they can see us." Jiraiya didn't mention the fox breaking out because he knew she would trust him if he did or didn't tell her. They moved a little further before stopping on a tree, they could barely make out the fight but Jiraiya could see Naruto broke through the original one and he was relived. _There is still a good chance that he won't break through the second one, even though I have no idea how he broke through the first. _Jiraiya looked at the woman's face as he could see a worried look. "Here let's just watch… truth is Naruto could break through the seal and if he does well, it could be devastating." He watched as she nodded, he knew she didn't understand but he could tell now she was going to listen to anything he said.

(Down at the battlefield)

Naruto now looked at Orochimaru with blood filled eyes. He could smell fear but also confidence. _I beat this fool when he was like this before, as long as he doesn't go into that tail form Saskue was telling me about this should be very easy, especially with this Sharingan. _Orochimaru smiled as he saw the little boy covered in red chakra. "Naruto, now that I'm in Saskue's body I can use my own curse seal, watch and learn my boy how to really become strong." Orochimaru's face was now starting to become covered in a black marking's and it then spread to his body. Orochimaru's body then started to change and his hair became short, his shoulder's widened and he seemed to get taller. From the palm of his hands he sprouted to snakes, which seemed to be alive and well. Just as snakes sprouted from his hands two giant ones came flying out from his now widened shoulders. Orochimaru now let out a shriek and he just stared at Naruto.

_Impossible! This can't be, snakes coming out from his body he really is a snake. Still I won't lose. _Naruto now grew confidence as he stared at the now dark skinned snake master. "Impressive, I always knew you liked long hard things all over your body, especially male long slippery slimy things." He knew this would infuriate Orochimaru as Jiraiya told him, and he also knew this would spark Orochimaru to attack first which is exactly what Naruto wanted. Orochimaru now lunged at the demon boy and as soon as he got within fist range Orochimaru sent one of the snakes from his hand to attack Naruto, it struck but a cloud of smoke followed, Orochimaru smiled though as his eyes told him that and he quickly turned around to see Naruto again, he quickly kicked the boy in the gut sending him in the air.

_Very impressive speed, but still you can't foul this eyes you idiot. _Orochimaru now started an air combo bicycle kicking Naruto around 40 feet in the air, then when Naruto started to come back to the ground Orochimaru landed quickly on the ground and sent his snakes on his back out and they both bit into Naruto. Naruto whimpered and he was now tossed hard into the ground by the snakeheads. _Damn he still gets up, what is wrong with him can he not accept defeat. _Orochimaru now sighed; as he knew he had to kill Naruto now rather than just wound him severely. Naruto got up and launched at him this time and Orochimaru got into a defensive stance. Naruto swung his right arm in a wind up hook and Orochimaru easily blocked it but after he blocked it he jumped back in pain. _Shit, I may be able to block it but it hurts too much, he actually may be able to do something with this. Such power, it's just like Saskue said, it's like he trained to defeat the Sharingan. _As soon as the words exited his head Naruto was now swinging furiously at Orochimaru, Orochimaru knew the only hope he could have was dodge them so they missed but with this speed he knew he was going to be hit. He got hit 4 times in the ribs before his palm snaked bit one of the oncoming fists stopping Naruto from swinging. Naruto then used his free hand to grab the gripped on snake and swung the sannin around in a 360-degree circle letting go and sending the snake man flying into the air.

"My turn bitch!" Naruto jumped at Orochimaru but was stopped by the giant snakes on his back they both covered him and started to crush his body. _Shit, this fucking sucks. _Orochimaru now landed safely on the ground. The snakes now tightened their grip on the boy and Orochimaru heard the crack of bones. Naruto struggled and struggled but in the end he knew his fate, he was going to die. He mustered up his last amount of strength and tried to pull his way out and the red chakra was helping greatly as he wiggled free and jumped out. _Shit I used too much strength, now I'm weaker than a 5 year old. _His body started to tremble and he struggled to stay up.

_I'm getting tired of this fight time to finish it. _Orochimaru looked at the struggling boy. "Naruto prepare to see something no one else has, or ever will, you should be lucky you are a worthy opponent." He started to change back to his normal color of pale white and he turned back to normal size even though all four snakes where still there. His spine then started to twitch a lot, and the two snakes on the back sunk back into his skin only to shoot out wings, wings made of snakes. They all hissed and a mixture of green and blue chakra started to cover his body. "This my friend is what I like to call level 3, or the final stage in a great curse seal, muhahahaha." He let out an evil laugh and watched as Naruto fainted. He started to walk over to his body and stopped around 5 feet before his body and he looked curiously around as he sensed something, something not human.

_This is it, it's all over. I'm done for. _Naruto looked around, as he knew where he was, he recognized this cage, and the now two seals on it. "Fox, it's over where done, everyone was right I was nothing with out you." A tear slowly started to fall and he quickly wiped it away, as he thought of everyone, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and his mother. He couldn't finish thinking before the fox now looked at him with glowing eyes.

**Today, is not your day, let me loose, just this once and I will make sure you live to see another day. You have grown a lot in the 16 years I have been in your body, let me out fool, and watch this fuck die before my hand. **The Kyuubi smiled as he watched Naruto agree. **In order for me to break this second seal your going to have to let me through, willingly. **The fox watched as the boy nodded and the Kyuubi crawled out of the cage and he smiled because he knew this was going to be what he's been waiting for, revenge.

Orochimaru inched closer and suddenly got blasted away by a strong force. He tried to fly but the wind was to strong, he grabbed his sword and stuck it into the ground and had his snakes grip onto it. _This isn't wind this is, red chakra could this be the tail Sasuke was talking about, and it seems too strong. _Orochimaru held on to dear life on the sword as the chakra was now blowing in full force.

_SHIT. IT'S OUT._ Jiraiya summoned the frog tongue keeping him and Ishi stuck to the tree. Even almost 1000 feet away he could still feel the chakra and it finally settled revealing a one tailed Naruto. _That is defiantly one tail, of raw power._ Jiraiya knew the only thing he could do now was to make sure no one else stepped on the battlefield.

Naruto's body now rose and he was covered in a blood red chakra that now made the shape out of a tail. Orochimaru watched in horror, as Naruto now looked like a chakra covered fox. "**I will end this fast, Orochimaru." **Naruto launched at Orochimaru swinging his right fist barely missing the sannin's face. Naruto landed and his chakra now formed a giant hand chasing Orochimaru, trying to grab him. Orochimaru was now running at full speed away from the hand, he jumped in the air only to get hit with the worst thing possible, the kyuubi tail. Orochimaru now flew to the ground like a rag doll trying to pick himself up, he knew he had no shot in winning so he now turned to an all offense but he couldn't even get near the boy without being hit with fists or jutsu's. Naruto now formed another hand and grappled the wounded snake master. The grip got tighter and tighter, Orochimaru broke free though using his snake wings as leverage he wiggled himself free and now pulled his sword out and took a lunge at Naruto. Naruto dodged the swing completely and as he saw Orochimaru fly past his face he took a swing straight to his gut dropping the pale looking man to his knees. "**I would expect more from a child you pathetic fool, this wasn't even fun, you disappoint me, Orochimaru."** As the sentence left Naruto's mouth the chakra seemed to seep back into his stomach and now Naruto was standing there as Orochimaru was now just coughing blood. "I'm going to end this fast, I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto started to form a rasengan in his hand before changing it into his now unique move, Black Lightning. As tears fell down Naruto's face he knew what he had to do, he had to kill Orochimaru, which meant killing his best friend, Sasuke. The black flame now completely covered his right arm and before he could change his mind he thrusted the jutsu into Orochimaru, killing him instantly. He watched in horror as the body fell limp and Naruto after seeing Sasuke's face on the ground now, quickly dropped to his knees crying uncontrollably. "WHY?!?!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO TO HIM? WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY HERE WITH ME, I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU WITH YOUR WISH, SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto now felt a warm hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see his mother and Jiraiya now walking over to the dead body.

"There is nothing you can do now, you did what you had to do." Jiraiya tried to avoid eye contact, as he hated seeing the young man cry. _The fox destroyed hi though with no trouble, and that was only one tail of raw power imagine two, or even worse all nine. _Jiraiya waited for the boy and his mother to regenerate themselves as she too was crying for him, in a matter of minutes they gathered themselves to bury the body but Jiraiya knew this would be something that changes Naruto's life, forever. "We have to go back to Konoha now, to report what has happened here, but without the fox coming out, agreed?" Jiraiya knew he could strike a deal with the now emotionally fragile boy. Naruto nodded and before he left, he took Sasuke's headband out of his pocket and gently placed it down on the gravesite. "Let's go home now, I want to see my punishment for killing my best friend." Naruto took a couple of steps in front of Jiraiya, as he didn't want him to talk about what had just happened. _How powerful is this fox though, disposing of Orochimaru that quickly._

**Fool, that was nothing, I can show you what real power is, power that is only heard in books and legends, you will soon see, my true strength. This was pathetic I don't even think you really needed my help, I know what you are capable of, we together, can grow strong. **

Naruto tried to shake the fox out of his head but he too knew that the only way Akutski can be destroyed, is if this beast was unleashed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have finally updated, I have been busy between work and my 360 so I finally have gotten back to writing this story. Now like I said in the first chapter or so I am going to name all of the Akutski except for Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara. I know that all others have been named but at the time of starting this fic these are the only ones I knew so messing with there abilities which I already know will mess with my story, to put it short changing all my Akutski from being O/c's to being actual people in the manga/anime would F my story up way to much. Enjoy this next chapter.

Naruto walked slowly behind Jiraiya and in front of Ishi. The walk was awkward for all 3 of them but they all knew words could do nothing for what just happened to him. Jiraiya stopped about a mile and a half from the battlefield. "Hmmmm, I hear girls I think it is time for research." Jiraiya knew that saying this would piss off Naruto but he also knew this would get his mind off of what had happened but strangely it didn't. "Naruto every time I want to be a pervert you say something but not even now you won't? I understand the circumstances but I mean, you knew when your first became a ninja there were things you were not going to like doing." Jiraiya knew what he said was harsh but he also knew it was the truth the boy needed to hear.

"Jiraiya, how dare you speak of such perversion in front of my mother, you're a creep." Naruto added with a smile. "One day I'm going to transform a fat man into a beautiful woman and you are then going to question your sexuality and I will be there laughing my heart out." Naruto's words didn't make much sense but Jiraiya understood what he meant. "Now it's only 3 miles until Konoha so I suggest when we get there no one tells Sakura of what has happened.

Arriving at Konoha 

"Naruto you stay in your house until I talk to Tsunade, she is angry with the way you left and it's going to take a lot of smooth talking to have her not charge you with anything." Jiraiya gave Naruto a stern look to show that he wasn't kidding. "Just don't blow it by staring at her boobs I know Naruto, don't even start." Jiraiya knew as the boy opened his mouth what was coming out. _At least he is cracking jokes to get his mind off of things, it's a start._ Jiraiya watched as the blonde haired man walked away before he started to head towards Tsunade's office, he told Ishi to go home too but she refused and she headed with Jiraiya to meet the Hokage. "Just don't argue with her, she is a stubborn woman, and she finds arguing fun, because she never loses." Jiraiya slowly knocked on the door and when he was ushered to come in he swooped in fast while Ishi walked slowly.

"J-j-j-Jairaya, your back, with not Naruto and I presume his mother is that standing next to you, where is he?" Tsunade asked nervously. After Jiraiya explained everything to her and told her where Naruto was and why Ishi came Tsunade just sat there wondering what to do. "I have to punish him though, even though he killed Orochimaru and ultimately hurt no one that was on our side I can't have him thinking that this kind of shit is ok just because he killed a bad guy." Tsunade saw the look on his mother's face though and did something she never could do before, caved in. "But, on the other hand, everything he has gone through the past couple of weeks one can't blame him, punching Kakashi, finding his mother, and the double seal. It's only natural to have the reaction he did, but if anyone asks he repaid his wrongs by helping me with paperwork, so no one questions if he got punished ok? Now quickly leave before I change my mind and regret this decision." Jiraiya rushed out and Ishi was right behind him before turning around and smiling at the slug queen. "I know, and your welcome." Tsunade smiled at herself, _well that is my only good deed for today. _

Naruto's house

"Hey you going to let us in or make us stand out hear like we have diseases?" Chizu shouted through the eyehole in Naruto's house. She heard him walking towards the door and he slowly opened it. "See something you like perv?" She noticed how Naruto moved his eyes form her breasts to her face. Yeah Kakashi said it was the right thing to do to come here and be the first to way welcome back I guess. Wow this place is a dump you can't clean up once in a year?"

"Well, uhhh I didn't know I was going to have guests, err I mean teammates here." Naruto couldn't believe what he saw though. Maybe he never noticed but Chizu was actually quite cute. Her red eyes made him blush just looking at him and her body was in great shape, slim but skinny. Her Pants were loose but not baggy and was cut off right before her ankles. She was around 5-7 and her new combat vest made her look a lot better in Naruto's eyes. He still saw the dragon on the back and he noticed the yellow band on her left arm, still wondering what that was for. Everything except for the band was a royal blue; he couldn't remember what she looked like before but he loved the way she looked now. Him hanging with Jiraiya too much made him realize the way he was thinking of her now, so he quickly shifted his eyes to Akira. The man was still nearing 6 foot and was built like a tank; his arms stretched his shirt and his fish net on his chest made Naruto jealous. Naruto didn't really look at Akira much longer before getting pushed by the impatient girl. "Uhh I don't have much food." Naruto now realized he was getting nervous, this was the first time a girl entered his home.

"Yeah well you better find two more beds because were staying here tonight we have to, so you don't run away, again." Chizu smiled because she knew he was nervous and she took advantage of that. "Well I mean, we could always, you know bunk together." She slowly rolled over to Naruto's side and gave him a quick grab in his genitals. She laughed on the inside as she watched her teammate squirmed. "Well I can see your to nervous and besides, it's not like anything would happen." She laughed and watched Akira just laugh and go into the other room and set up a bed, it was 9:00 P.M. "Well I'm going to sleep in your bed, your choice if you want to join me." She darted to the room and laid in bed until she herd it creek open.

"Well I know you didn't run away this time, Naruto." Kakashi was at the open door standing there waiting for Naruto to get up as Chizu and Akira were both there ready to go. Kakashi waited for Naruto to get ready and then he told him the news. "Well Tsunade wants us at her office now, we were supposed to be there an hour ago but lucky you I'm always late." They darted off quickly to the hokage's office.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised you are late, Kakashi but this is a matter of serious business, this mission was given to Gai's team but they couldn't do it due to an injury within the team so I thought of you guys. Your mission is to travel to the village of shadow and 'persuade' there leader Kine to tell us where Akutski is hiding, he was said to replace Orochimaru but now he is just leading this village. You are to go there as soon as possible and get this information, Akutski is now on to the 6 tail creature and it won't be long before they come after, well you know." Naruto nodded his head. The three of them took off to get what could possibly be the most important mission that Naruto has ever taken on.

"We need to do this quick so there will be no rests, even if they stop after getting the six tails they could easily destroy any village without hesitation so we need this, no mistakes, no regrets, this is the most important thing and could mean life or death between villages, this is no longer a theory it is reality, this is the start of war, the end of all things to come, no one knows so I can't stress the importance of this mission." Kakashi wondered why Tsunade didn't send more than these 4 people but he didn't have time to question, even though he may have exaggerated a little this mission is very important especially if they actually used the entire demon's they have now. _This is the first time since the failed destruction of Konoha am I worried. _Kakashi sped up to keep up with his other 3 members, they for once were moving faster than him.


End file.
